One-Shot Wonder: RWBY A Reaper in a Ruin
by TimoremCordeNostro
Summary: "Yeah, though I walk through the Valley of Evil, I shall Fear no Death...Cause I'm the most badass mother in the valley!" - Sean Penn 1989. One-Shot Wonder.


**Warning: This fic contains mild strong language and Badassery. If you are allergic to either of these please do not continue further. If however you don't mind, enjoy the fucking the one-shot.**

 _"Communicating through a Scroll."_

 _Thoughts._

"Normal speech and FUS RO DAH!"

 **"Yeah, though I walk through the Valley of Evil, I shall Fear no Death...Cause I'm the most badass motherfucker in the valley!" - Sean Penn 1989.**

* * *

 **Deril "Dean/Reaper." Valentine.**

 _"Hey, Dean. Found anything?"_ A voice fills his ear as he opens his crimson eyes, the dark and eerie atmosphere making his eyes seemingly glow.

Dean being his nickname, he resorts to answering his usually straightforward Team leader.

"No." He replies with a tone of obvious boredom whilst sat on a throne in a cathedral like area of the ruins him and his Team have been sent to secure.

 _"Then get off your pale Ass and find something then!"_ At this the voice leaves his ear along with a slight buzz signifying that his leader can no longer hear anything Dean says.

"My Ass is beautiful." He mutters before looking at himself with a slight smirk, wiping some dust off of his black jeans.

He's currently wearing a red shirt with no sleeves with several black bandages crisscrossing down his torso, a leather jacket with white edges, the sleeves go down to just before his elbows where they're folded back, that area being white, whilst a black sleeve goes down both his arms which are sown into the jacket.

The sleeves cover most of his hands besides a diagonal section of his palms and his two middle digits as well as his thumbs are completely uncovered.

He has two white belts, the one coming from the left being large than the one on the left, due to it crossing to his right leg and wrapping around it once.

He has black jeans with his completely white emblem, a cracked skull with a vine wrapping around it, his jeans leading down to black socks and black, white and red sneakers that he always wears outside but never in the dorm.

His hair is mostly black and spiky, the part of his hair that covers his left eye having red highlights at the tips that fade to black as they get closer to the crown of his hair, however, as you move along each strand, the red line gets longer and longer. The hair on his left spikes outwards to the left gradually as it connects like a staircase to the hair covering his left eye.

Listen to this Edgelord.

He smirks and looks at the rest of the ruin. It's dark, very dark. According to Oobleck, the place had been swallowed underground as some of the ground shifted from a very large Grimm that once roamed the planet.

Well, it's remarkably well preserved for a place that has not only stain glass windows depicting stories that Dean is too lazy to figure out, the place has incredible grey stone architecture as the pillars leading to the end of the room, that also holds up the pathways a floor upwards, arched upwards to turn the corridor to the throne into a set of intricately carved archways.

Despite the fact this place is supposed to be a cathedral, it has a throne, which Dean is currently sitting in, it has no benches and A lot of corpses with armour and weapons.

If he had to guess, most of it was moved somewhere to be used as a barricade, though the skeletons with preserved armour and weapons said that it didn't save them.

He lets out a breath, not wanting to breath in the dusty and mouldy air but having no choice to do so anyway. He scratches his chin idly as he feels something watching him before hearing the sound of metal dragging along the stone floor.

It stops as Dean looks down the corridor, noticing one of the bodies missing, he smirks very lightly and once again closing his eyes. _Wraith's...finally, some fun._

Within seconds he reacts by letting the Wraith possessing the skeleton jam its sword into the throne as he jams his own Scythe blade through the skull of the possessed body, the Grimm possessing it quickly dying.

The remains shatter as he drags his scythe out of the wooden throne, the handle of the scythe being of arms length so he could attach his sword to the other end.

His ears perk a little as he hears more sounds of metal grinding against stone, he clicks his tongue and stretches. "Whelp...I was getting bored anyway." He says as he turns around and begins his pre-battle monologue as always.

"Names Dearil, Dearil Valentine. And I am the most badass Scythe and Sword wielding motha on Remnant." He puts on a pair of silver aviators with a grin before joining his giant scythe and broadsword by their magnetic locks.

"SO..." He spins his weapon around before jamming the scythe blade into the stone ground, aiming at the possessed corpses before him.

"Any questions?" He asks whilst looking at them through a pair of red glowing eyes and the top of his aviators.

The shadow covered skeletons with armour and swords seemingly wait for his attack as they slowly move their weapons into their positions.

"Huh...alright. But this is gonna hurt." He says before activating his Semblance and launching a black ink like rope to the ceiling and tugging, the rope dragging him up into the air, he spins and his Scythe blade ignites with fire dust along the blade, his sword now in its sheath on his back.

He lands in the centre of the Possessed, sending the ones closest to him flying away from him, the furthest one away however that never got hit by the blast ran towards him, Dean blocking the first attack with the blunt end of his Scythe, the Wraith positioning itself behind him.

As soon as it attempts to slash at his head from behind he simply ducks and jams his scythe into its back, tossing the helpless corpse into the possessed in front of him, then dashing forward and decapitating the pair before they have time to react. "Too slow!" He comments with that same cocky grin.

He blocks another downwards slash and jumps away from another aimed at his chest, taking his chance to spin kick the Possessed corpse into the nearest pillar, getting lodged inside it.

Then an arrow lands in front of him, looking up to see multiple possessed archers, he narrows his eyes as all of them fire at once, having to backflip a couple of times and deflecting two arrows before he starts running up the pillars, following the archways in their circles as he makes his way above the archers.

"That's slightly disorientating." He says just before dropping just in front one of the archers and dragging it out with his hand before leaping away, spinning in the air as he narrowly dodges two arrows, throwing a tomahawk at one and using his semblance to slam the other two into each other, the armour and skeletons being pulverised from the forces used.

He hangs off the ledge of the opposite side before dropping down and landing on his feet, instantly slicing the skeleton in front of him horizontally in half.

He then dodges a skeletal hand from behind, grabbing the arm and noticing the other Wraith's currently charging towards his position, he only grins with a slightly mad glee as he presses a button on his scythe, the button glows before he turns with his back to the skeleton he has in a hold and tosses his Scythe at them. "Eh, I'll get two, three if I'm hopeful."

Two skeletons are taken down like bowling pins before he dodges a slash and trips over the skeletal remains before flawlessly suplexing the skeleton he has in a hold into the skeleton now beneath him. "Hope doesn't matter apparently."

He then proceeds to grab the corpse by the arm and batter the skeleton closest to him into a pillar before flipping it so he holds on to its foot and starts spinning around in circles letting out a roar as he throws it at the remaining Wraith's nearby causing them to shatter upon contact with the Aura augmented throwaway skeleton.

He smirks to himself before it turns into a frown, letting out a split second colourful curse as he's punched straight in the nose by a much larger and stronger walking piece of armour with a pair of glowing Red eyes to match his. A Revenant.

He grunts as he slides across the floor, his Aura protecting him from major damage as he flips himself to his feet only to have the Revenant uppercut him and punch him into the throne making it crack, the Revenant then attempting to choke him out with a single massive hand.

He glares the Grimm directly in its eyes with his own form of hatred. "I. Will Not. Die. To An Over-c-compensating. Budget. E-dgelord." He manages before jamming his sword through the Grimm's chest making it pause and release him temporarily. He kicks the giant piece of armour backwards with enough force that it goes flying.

He notices his scythe flying back towards him, he smirks and catches it as he leaps forward, just over the piece of armour using his scythe to fling it upwards whilst cutting deep into the armour like a hot knife through butter, but instead this is a hot scythe through ancient armour.

He uses his Semblance to drag himself up with the giant armour set whilst spinning upwards, his aviators falling to the ground as he spins faster, he lets out a grin as his plan comes to fruition, hitting his sword currently lodged into the Revenant's body making it go straight through it and lodging itself in the ground, also causing the armour to fall again.

He uses his Semblance to instantly reach the ground, he grabs his sword and uses both of his weapons to slice horizontally at the exact right moment, splitting the armour in half before it hits the ground, the Grimm dying instantly.

He lets out a breath before looking at his completely intact aviators that are between the armour pieces, he smirks and picks them up, dusting them off before putting them away again.

He then turns to find the rest of his Team, each staring at him with a mixture of expressions.

"Were you guys staring at my ass the entire time?"


End file.
